


Don't Take My Bullet

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Heist, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy didn’t even think. Didn’t have time to think. He just shoved Gavin away. Away from the bullet, away from danger. And put himself in the path of the bullet instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take My Bullet

The first hard lesson Jeremy learned when living on the streets is to put yourself before anyone else. You don’t stick yourself out for anyone. It leads to being hurt, betrayed, and left for dead. You don’t get into fights. You don’t invite people to share your shelter. You run in the other direction when a knife comes out. And you certainly don’t put yourself in front of bullets for other people.

Protect yourself first. It’s instinct really.

It’s an instinct that helped Jeremy survive the streets and then survive crews. It led to him getting good with a wide range of guns and learning how to talk your way out when you’re outnumbered. He learned how to sneak in and out of places and how to never be seen. Its what led to him even joining the Fake AH Crew really.

And essentially led him to Gavin.

* * *

 

As heists normally go, everything was going great until it all went to shit.

The plan was a relatively simple one. Everyone break into pairs and rob a small store. Then all meet up back at the penthouse. Low risk, relatively low pay, but a great way to stem off boredom and make a quick penny.

Ryan, and Ray were handling one of the larger stores downtown. Michael and Geoff were out the farthest, handling a store rumored to have quite a bit of money. Gavin and Jeremy had the “easiest” store to rob. Jack was nearby everyone in a helicopter, hovering protectively over everyone just in case. They didn’t even plan on needing her. 

“Ok, we’re outside the store now, waiting for whenever you guys are ready,” Gavin said into the coms as he and Jeremy sat on a bench just outside the small 7/11 on the corner.

“Mogar and I are in position,” Geoff responded.

“Mogar is ready!” Michael laughed beside him, as carefree as a firecracker.

“Edgelord and I are ready,” Ray spoke next into the coms.

“Since when did that become my codename?” Ryan said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Since right now,” Ray snickered.

“Ok if everyone’s ready,” Jeremy could hear the grin in Geoff’s voice. Grinning with the anticipation and thrill of the heist. “Let’s go.”

Gavin grinned and looked over to Jeremy. He gave a quick wink that made Jeremy’s heart flutter and slipped his mask on.

The one thing Jeremy least expected when joining the Fake AH Crew was Gavin Free. The Golden Boy who had a reputation for being a chaotic, apathetic asshole. For being able to weave a web of lies so intricate you won’t remember what the truth is anymore. To say Jeremy was apprehensive about him would be the understatement of the century. Jeremy was fully prepared to just avoid Gavin forever.

What Jeremy found instead was a clumsy yet extremely intelligent hacker who made up words and made the strangest noises he’s ever heard a human make. He found someone who was just as loyal as everyone else in the crew and someone who always made him laugh and smile. Someone who’s lingering touches would make his heart stop and his smile make the world seem a little brighter.

Jeremy had it bad. He had fallen so head over heels for the Golden Boy it was disgusting. Pathetic really. Fallen for someone he had no chance with.

Jeremy shook away those thoughts and slipped his own mask on and followed after Gavin inside the store.

“Ok loves, this is a robbery,” Gavin yelled as he entered the store. He threw his gun around in a show of power and danger. Fortunately for them, only the store cashier was inside. “Put everything in a bag and we’ll be on our way,” Gavin’s voice dripping with a flirtatious tone, aiming his gun right at the cashier, a younger girl who couldn’t have been more than twenty years old. “Let’s not have any trouble now.”

The girl was frozen in place for a few moments, staring in shock at the two lads. This clearly wasn’t how she was planning on her shift going. She hesitantly started opening the cashier, following Gavin’s instructions. 

The Golden Boy’s reputation had to come from somewhere and its instances like this that reminded Jeremy of that.

Jeremy stood facing the door, gun at the ready for anything. Everything was going smoothly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Geoff’s voice cut through on the coms followed immediately by a gunshot that made both Gavin and Jeremy jump.

“Boss what’s going on?” Jeremy said. Gavin glanced over to Jeremy and Jeremy didn’t have to see his face to know that he was worried.

“We’re fine,” Michael said. Jeremy’s shoulders dropped in relief. “Clerk just pulled a gun. We dealt with it.”

“Bloody perfect,” Gavin mumbled, annoyed. “Oi!” Gavin yelled back at the cashier. “What did you do?”

Jeremy’s head whipped to face them. The girl had a phone in her hand. She was shaking and he could hear a muffled voice coming through the phone. Fuck she called someone when they were distracted.

“Bloody hell Lil J she called the cops,” Gavin said to him, not taking his eyes off the girl. “We have to run.” 

Jeremy nodded and grabbed the bag, thankfully already full of money. He gripped it tightly, and ran out the door, Gavin on his heels. The cops arrived just as they ran into an alley beside the store. Unfortunately for them the cops noticed. A few shots rang out after them. The police were not messing around apparently. They also arrived almost uncharacteristically quickly, but Jeremy didn’t have time to dwell on that thought.

The two ran as fast as they could through the alleys. Jeremy and Gavin fired a few blind shots behind them, hoping to deter any cops. They didn’t look to see if they shot any. Just kept running.

“This way,” Gavin yelled, pulling Jeremy’s arm into another alleyway. Right into a brick wall. 

“What the fuck Gavin?!” Jeremy snapped.

“I didn’t know this was a dead end!” Gavin snapped back, throwing his arms up.

Jeremy and Gavin turned around just as a cop came around the corner, gun raised. The world seemed to slow as he watched the cop pull the trigger. Right for Gavin.

Jeremy didn’t even think. Didn’t have time to think. He just shoved Gavin away. Away from the bullet, away from danger. went against every instinct inside himself. Every hard lesson learned. He threw himself in the place were Gavin was and the bullet ripped into his shoulder. He let out a choked scream, pain erupting through his whole body as he fell to the ground. 

“JEREMY!”

He heard being screamed, desperate and frantic. He was pretty sure it was Gavin, but the pain was blocking his whole head. He heard gunshots ringing above him. He pushed himself up with his good arm, grunting in pain. He looked up to see Gavin standing over him, pistols raised and firing. Firing over and over. The cops barely have enough time to turn the corners before they’re falling over dead, shot in the head with an insane accuracy.

_What’s going on? Talk to us? What happened to Lil J?_

Jeremy snapped out of his stupor to notice the coms going haywire. “We need help over here,” Jeremy yelled over the gunshots. “ASAP.”

Jeremy lifted up his own gun, firing a few rounds at the police. So far they were able to hold them back, but not for long. Suddenly there’s a break in fire. No more cops were coming around the corner, probably figuring out that it was certain death. Gavin took that moment to kneel down next to Jeremy, still keeping a gun up.

“Jeremy…” Gavin said, a hand hovering over him.

“I’m fine,” Jeremy grunted out as he sat up more and gripped his bleeding shoulder. Gavin still had the mask on, Jeremy realizing he had dropped his at some point. Jeremy looked into Gavin’s eyes, seeing them hazy with tears. Jeremy had never seen such distress in Gavin’s eyes before. It made his stomach drop and twist. The Golden Boy never cries. But Gavin was.

Gavin opened his mouth to say something when an explosion rattled the ground. Gavin surged up, guns raised back at the entrance of the alley. Jeremy pushed himself up too; gripping his gun so hard the whites of his knuckles were showing. Gavin moved in front of him, stance cold and hard as he stared down his gun, as if daring anyone to show up.

“Gavin? Jeremy?” They heard yelled from just beyond the corner of the alleyway. Suddenly Ray was there, rocket launcher on his shoulder. Relief flooded Jeremy like a truck and he lowered his gun. Gavin lowered his arm too, but still held the guns up. They weren’t out of the clear yet.

“Follow me, Jack’s got a chopper ready,” Ray said. Gavin grabbed the bag of money off the ground. They both followed Ray as he led them through the other direction in the alleyway. Sure enough, Jack was there, chopper in the middle of the street, and an angry determination on her face. Geoff was sitting next to her, training his eyes on the boys as they ran up.

Jeremy was half shoved into the helicopter by Gavin as he fired behind him at more police that were coming. The second they were on the helicopter Jack took off, flying away from danger and towards a far away safe house.

Gavin threw off his mask once they were safe. Ray and Michael were leaning out of the sides, rocket launchers in hand. So far no police helicopters were chasing them, so there was no need for them. Gavin sat next to Jeremy, worried eyes looking him over and inspecting his shoulder.

“Jack we need to get him to Caleb,” Gavin said.

“We can’t afford to go there right now,” Ryan said. Jeremy hadn’t even noticed he was in the chopper with them. The adrenaline keeping him up was starting to rush out and Jeremy was swaying where he sat.

“We have to go!” Gavin growled back at him. “Jeremy is bleeding out!”

“Here’s a first aid kit,” Geoff shouted, throwing one back at them. “Patch him up as best you can then we’ll stitch him up at the safe house. We all know how to handle bullet wounds Gavin, he’ll be fine.” 

Jeremy laid down on the ground, feeling too woozy to stay sitting. Gavin was on him in an instant, grabbing some dressing out of the kit and wrapping it around the shoulder. Gavin was talking to him, but Jeremy couldn’t register anything he was saying. Everything was starting to get so heavy. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He looked up at Gavin, seeing tears in the other’s eyes. He didn’t like it, he decided. Didn’t like the tears in the eyes that are usually so happy.

Jeremy thought he heard his name being called over and over as he closed his eyes and slipped out of consciousness. 

* * *

The next time Jeremy opened his eyes he was staring at a white, cracked ceiling. His throat felt dry and there was a dull, sore feeling in his shoulder. Something warm was in his hand. He gave it a quick squeeze to realize it was someone else’s hand. He looked over to see Gavin staring back at him, eyes wide and… angry.

“Where-“ Jeremy started but Gavin interrupted him.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking? What the _fuck_ were you doing back there?” Gavin spoke with such a voracity that made Jeremy flinch back. Jeremy opened his mouth to defend himself but Gavin kept going, gripping hard onto Jeremy’s hand.

“Don’t you dare throw yourself in front of a goddamn bullet! Don’t you _fucking_ do that. I don’t ever want you to take a bullet for me. I can handle my own damn bullets.”

Jeremy shrunk back; desperately wishing anyone else was in the room.

“Why Jeremy,” Gavin said, anger breaking apart into heartache. “Why did you do that?”

Why? Jeremy wasn’t even sure he had an answer for that. “I just…” Jeremy dropped his gaze to their hands, still holding each other. “I just acted without thinking. I couldn’t- I wasn’t going to let you get shot. You’re needed-“ 

“And you think you aren’t needed?!” Gavin said, anger back in his voice. “Jeremy I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you.”

“What-“ Jeremy said, confusion crossing his features. But suddenly Gavin’s lips were on his. Soft and careful but desperate. Jeremy didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, wrapping his good arm around Gavin’s waist, and pressing closer against him.

“Fucking finally you assholes.” Gavin and Jeremy pull apart to Michael standing in the doorway, his maniac grin growing. Jeremy felt his whole face go red.

“Hey guys,” Michael shouted to outside the room to everyone else. “Everyone pay up, I won the bet. They idiots got together!” 

They could hear a bunch of groans from the other room. Michael winked at the two and left the room. Then Gavin let out a small chuckle and Jeremy laughed as well, feeling lighter. Gavin smiled over at Jeremy and Jeremy felt like his whole world was right.

“Don’t ever do that again Jeremy,” Gavin said, putting his hands on either side of Jeremy’s face. “Promise me you won’t. I couldn’t stand seeing you on the ground like that. I don’t ever want to see that again.” 

“But Gavin-“ 

“Please. Please just promise me.”

“Ok.” Jeremy said, lifting his head up for another kiss. It wasn’t a promise he thought he could keep. It wasn’t a promise anyone could really keep in their world. But for now Jeremy will try. If for no other reason than to never see Gavin cry again. “Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to message me on my tumblr: shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com !!
> 
> This fic sponsored by Glitter and Gold by Barns Courtney because thats my new Fake AH Crew song.


End file.
